Fill Me
by Sigery97
Summary: ...I don't have a summary...but be warned, YAOI FOURSOME... KonIchi ShiroIchi GrimmIchi


Grimmjow was sitting at the bar of his nightclub. He watched a white haired vampire with piercing golden on black eyes walk through the crowd. Twin orangette Nekos were on either side of him, one with amber eyes and the other with brown eyes. "That's Shiro, the most powerful vampire in Japan…and his prized pets" Grimmjow's adopted brother, Ulquiorra stated.

"Most powerful vampire in all Japan my ass" Grimmjow snorted.

"I wouldn't make fun…he is a real asshole" Nnoitra, Grimmjow's vampire friend rolled his eyes.

Shiro sat down at the bar, a bit away from Grimmjow's group. The amber eyed Neko crawled on his lap with a loud, rumbling purr. The other Neko sat happily at their side. "Whiskey?" he asked.

"Hell no…none of us need ANY alcohol" snarled the Neko on Shiro's lap.

"Kon can have whiskey…you don't have to drink any Ichi-chan" Shiro purred.

Both Nekos seemed satisfied with that. Grimmjow was now openly staring at 'Ichi-chan'. "Grimmkitty…he will kill you" Nnoitra snorted.

"Let him try" Grimmjow snorted.

"Idiot…challenging a vampire?...Grimmy I thought you, of ALL people would not go against a vampire, especially one like Shiro" a girly voice sighed. Grimmjow turned to his green haired, big breasted, half sister, Nel.

"Just cuz he is more powerful than dad doesn't mean any fucking thing to me" the bluenette rolled his eyes.

"He killed Aizen" Ulquiorra stated.

"And?"

"You can't forgot something like that…this habit of not caring will kill you" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Yeah yeah…Nel, those strippers coming or not?" Grimmjow changed the subject.

"They can't make it" the woman responded.

"Guess I get the tips then" Grimmjow snorted, getting up to change.

Ichigo had lay his head on Shiro's shoulder a bit ago. Shiro and Kon were arguing in their teasing way. Music started from the stage to the right of the bar. Ichigo lifted his head, turning to look at the bluenette on stage. Ichigo watched the blue haired Neko sing and dance, good enough to put angels to shame with enough sin in the voice to put demons to shame. Soon enough the show got better. Singing, dancing, and best of all, stripping. With a gentle red blush, a bitten bottom lip, wide, lustful eyes, a few shades darker than normal, and a tight grip on Shiro's loose jacket, Ichigo was now ready to be under THAT male. Fine, beautifully carved abs. Well muscled, toned stomach. Strong thighs turning to long, tanned legs, a light blue tail flecking around them. Slightly lighter ears lay snuggled in a sexy mess of sky blue locks upon the head, only this man could have hair that messy and still so sexy. Deep, piercing blue eyes, not an atom the same shade stared into Ichigo's soul. Aqua tattoos at the corners of his eyes added to his sex appeal. Sharp nose leading to thin lips curled into a feral grin. With every inch of tan skin shown, every glimpse at heavenly face, Ichigo's urge to lay down was stronger.

"You okay Ichi?" Shiro teased.

Ichigo blushed darker, ripping his attention from the extremely hot stripper. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

Shiro kissed Ichigo's nose. "Don't huh me…you seem to have a lot of blood in your cheeks" Shiro continued. Again Ichigo's blush darkened.

"Don't tease him…betas love alphas…that simple" Kon, Ichigo's brown eyed twin scolded.

Shiro laughed, kissing Ichigo's nose again. "Shall we ask if Ichi's stripper is interested in a night of fun with him" Shiro asked.

"Shiro" Ichigo hissed.

"What?" Shiro asked innocently.

"You deserve a good one night stand" Kon blinked, kissing his twin's forehead.

"What if I don't want a one night stand" Ichigo snapped.

"You want to be a friend with benefits or dating?" Shiro asked.

"NO" Ichigo squeaked.

"Right~~" Shiro and Kon chuckled, both smirking as Ichigo turned away from them, turning back to his new crush. The pair had a plan. They would get Ichigo with his new fetish. Regardless of the price.

Grimmjow now at the bar again, had second skin tight black jeans, but left his tan chest open for lustful eyes and very nice tips. Shiro was leaving with his pets. Kon was at his side. Ichigo was on his back, sleeping. Grimmjow stared at the younger orangette with his interest as they walked away. Suddenly a male with blood red eyes and ashy white hair strolled over to Grimmjow. He handed the bluenette a piece of paper. "Come to that address…if you don't oh well, but it would be MUCH smarter to come…thanks little kitty" the male purred. Then he turned and walked away. To the surprise of almost everyone, the ashy white haired male turned into a small puppy with blood red ears. The puppy raced to Shiro's group. Kon picked up the puppy, smiling.

"That's what happens to a hybrid turned vampire" Ulquiorra stated.

"Seems Shiro wants to talk to you" Nnoitra smirked.

"Is Grimmy in trouble?" Nel gasped.

"Maybe he is letting me fuck his pet" Grimmjow joked.

"Unlikely" Ulquiorra sighed.

Grimmjow shrugged.

Grimmjow was now at a small house, the address on the paper he was given a day ago. He was surprised that the most powerful vampire in all of Japan would live in a small house like this. He walked up to the door, knocking. The door flew open. "Hi~" the ashy white haired male chirped as he opened the door. Grimmjow was dragged in and down the hall, barely keeping on his feet. They walked into a living room. Shiro was sitting on the couch, watching Ichigo and Kon fight. Ichigo was on top of Kon, yelling at him as he smacked the older. "Should you stop them" the ashy haired male snorted.

"A few more minutes Hel"

Kon suddenly rolled them over so he was on top. Ichigo struggled for a moment before giving up. "Off" Ichigo growled.

"No" Kon smirked.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo whined.

Shiro gave Kon a stern look, making the other roll off his brother. Hel was excused from the room and Shiro turned to Grimmjow. He smirked. "you have permission to fuck Ichigo…have fun" he chirped, picking up Kon and starting to leave

"Why not join us?" Grimmjow responded.

Suddenly 3 perverted grins were focused on Ichigo. Ichigo was scared now. He was used to threesomes, NOT foursomes. He gulped.

Less than 5 minutes later, the trio had Ichigo on his back on a plushy bed. Ichigo was completely naked compared to the shirtless trio. Grimmjow was kissing Ichigo fully, tongues battling. Kon was attacking the chest, leaving hickeys and saliva all over it. Shiro was blowing the orangette. Ichigo was unsure on what the best was or even what to pay attention to. Shiro was moving to deepthroat the berry while Grimmjow won the dominance battle. Kon was pinching Ichigo's nipples before sucking at them. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as the sinful tongue was exploring the new territory. Ichigo thrust his hips up, making Shiro smile around Ichigo's member. Grimmjow released Ichigo's lips, going for the neck. Ichigo squeaked before moaning at the sinful tongue working at the neck. Shiro and Kon grinned, glad Grimmjow release Ichigo so the sounds could be heard. "Uggg…m-more" Ichigo begged.

Shiro let go of Ichigo's member with a pop. He licked his fingers to water them before slipping one in, making Ichigo squirm with pain and pleasure. Kon kissed Ichigo to distract him from the pain while Grimmjow was leaving hickeys up and down Ichigo's neck. Ichigo broke the kiss, moaning as Shiro added a finger. Kon started to nibble at Ichigo's ear while he played with the spiky hair. Grimmjow bought his lips back to Ichigo, kissing the other passionate and completely dominating the young beta. Shiro had added the third finger, stretching the entrance as much as he could. Ichigo tried to groan, but the sound was swallowed by Grimmjow. Kon had returned to the chest, teasing his twin as much as he could. Ichigo was shaking with pleasure. Shiro pulled his fingers out. "Who's first" he purred, licking his wet fingers.

The three turned to Ichigo. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE…JUST SOMEONE FILL ME" he groaned. The trio smiled, they liked that answer. At the exact same time Ichigo was filled with 3 cocks. He moaned louder than he had ever, in pain and pleasure. All 3 froze, waiting for him to adjust. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo gently while Shiro pumped the young orangette's member. Kon continued his assault on the chest, neck, and stomach area. After a few minutes, Ichigo was well stretched and ready for his fucking. Kon's tail and Grimmjow's tail were added to the mess of thrusting. Ichigo was moaning with every thrust, screaming when his prostate was brushed. He was close. "S-so c-cl-close" he managed.

The thrusts became hard, making Ichigo scream in delight. He came less than a moment later. "D-don't stop" he begged. Shiro was quick to pump Ichigo back to full hardness. Kon slipped out of Ichigo to let the other two fuck him. Kon waved Shiro's hand away from his new snack. Kon sucked on it eagerly and fully. Ichigo groaned. This was becoming too much for him. He came again only a few minutes later, Kon drinking it all away. Shiro and Grimmjow got planted their seed deep in Ichigo, some of it striking the bruised prostate. Kon came last, making a mess over the bed. Ichigo groaned, his body hurt like a bitch. All was pulled from Ichigo who was scowling at the mess. "Bathtime~~" Shiro chirped.

Ichigo was picked up by Shiro. Ichigo curled up in the male's arms with a yawn. The four of them walked to the bathroom, to have a long, peaceful, and possible sex-filled bath.

**To start...I don't care if this is actually possible or not...second, please review...okay screw the numbers. This sex was HELL to write. a foursome? it was hard okay so you better review...this was a christmas present for IS (my roleplay buddy...coauthor of _Cereal _and _Picture Perfect_)**


End file.
